Sofya Zeylikman
Sofya Zeylikman is a student currently attending Rhode Island School of Design in Providence, Rhode Island. Date of Birth and Early Childhood Sofya was born on February 10th, 1994, outside of Moscow, Russia. In 1996, as a mere baby, moved with her family to Brooklyn, United States. In 1998, she began PS 230 elementary school. Her family then moved again in March of 1999, to Staten Island New York, where they reside today. She attended PS 54, IS 24 and IS 72 before entering Susan. E. Wagner High School. Her interest in art and creative spirit started at a very young age, with arts and crafts and endless macaronni frames used as home decoration. She was extensively bullied in middle school, which was both a horrifying experience as well as a character-building one; she now takes shit from no one. In high school, she more formally began the study of art through high school art classes and a beginning of multi media interpretations. Furthermore, she joined leadership Teen Summit Programs through New York City, promoting youth in the arts and the idea that people of all ages, genders and backgrounds should find a way to relate to art. It is a mission that still interests and drives her today. Family Life Sofya's parents are Inessa and Dmitriy Zeylikman, married in 1989. Inessa was born on January 13, 1970, to a middle class Russian family. She attended Moscow University, an aspiring clothing factory manager, where she met Dmitriy Zeylikman (born March 21, 1963 in Slavuta Ukraine). At the time he was a DJ and a salesman, and also a recent mantatory Army vet (his service was non comatative). Eventually, they got together. Sofya, has as an older sibling Lyubov Zeylikman (born April 1, 1990) with whom she is very close. She is also close with her grandmother Irina. Her family resides in New York to this day. Rhode Island School of Design Sofya started Rhode Island School of Design in August of 2012. She is currently a Furniture Design Major. Although her projects continue to be inspired by youth accessibility, they primarily focus on interaction and social media integration. Facts She has a Sammy Weir laugh. Her spirit animal is Zabumafu. She cannot say no to fruit roll-ups. Pretty awesome music taste. Interests The Based God Judaism American Horror Story, Weeds, New Girl, Girls Pandora Radio and singing Phoenix songs over and over again Relationships In summer of 2012, Sofya posted on the RISD Class of 2016 Facebook page that she was looking for a roommate. Moriah Benton replied to the post, and the two began messaging. After determining that neither one was a psychotic killer or cat skinner, they declared the roommate match-up a go. They officially met in September of 2012 and immediately formed a bond comprised of creepy jokes and a love of Motown music. They are still incredibly close to this day. Moriah has publicly stated that "and I are very different, but we get along incredibly well." Her kindred spirit is named Isabella Spatola. They met in at Susan E. Wagner High School as freshmen and became the closest of friends during her sophomore year until the present day. They are separated by many miles due to both girls furthering their education, but they keep in touch as much as possible. Their relationship is very different from most girl friendships because it is known that they have never actually had a fight. Isabella misses Sofya very much and cannot wait to see her soulmate when it is possible. During Wintersession of January 2013, Sofya began dating Sebastian Whatshisname. They were introduced to each other by Isabella Spatola in 2011. They continue to see each other. girl got sass yoooo! Girl got spunk Category:Feats of Strength Category:Facts